I'll Come Home To You
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: He came home. No matter how many times he ran, he made up for it by coming back. This time, he had a package deal and half a heart.
1. Lonely Hearts

**My first ever Arrow fic and it's about my favourite ship in the show, Thea/Roy. It contains spoilers of the episode aired on the 3rd of February so read on x**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Arrow characters but I do own TJ and Ebony.**

* * *

The man sighed, downing his beer as he watched his companions sing very badly on their go of karaoke.

"Ben! Come join us!"

He winced at his chosen name and shook his head, giving them a smile. It was more like a grimace. "I think I'm going to head back, catch some sleep and go back to house hunting."

"You do know that you can stay for as long as you want, right?"

He sighed. "Did he put you up to this?"

His female friend sighed, sitting in front of him. "He cares about you and you're like his brother, you're his responsibility."

"I did fine by myself without him."

She smiled. "We know and that's how we ended up picking you up from the train station?"

"You guys are the only ones I can trust here."

She nodded. "Good. Just stay for a little bit longer."

"Fine. But you're paying for my next beer. I'm skint."

She laughed, getting one of their friends to pay instead. "You won't regret it!"

And he didn't.

A woman came in, her black hair cascading behind her, her green eyes piercing into his. She was beautiful. She blushed at the attention she was receiving and Ben quickly made his way to her, leading her away from the catcalls and jeers.

"I'm Ben."

"Ebony." Her voice sounded exactly like _hers._

"Let me buy you a drink."

" I thought you were skint?" His male friend asked.

Ben chuckled. "Let me rephrase that. Let my friend buy you a drink."

* * *

He shushed the crying baby and groaned, waiting for the lift to arriive on his chosen floor.

When it finally stopped, he got off and patted his daughter's back as she coughed. "Hey, we're nearly there, Princess." he told her, walking up to the door at the end of the hall.

He knocked thrice and waited patiently for the householder to answer.

Laurel opened the door, gasping as her eyes immediately met his then the child's.

"Hey." she whispered. "Come in. You must be freezing. Forecast said that it would rain throughout the night."

He followed her inside, putting his duffel bag and baby bag down by the couch.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?" Laurel asked, taking the child from her father.

"Thea." he immediately replied. "Well, Theadora."

Laurel turned to face him, her eyes watering. "I... She's beautiful." she whispered, cooing at the child.

"How-how is she?"

"Let's get you warm, shall we? I'll turn up the heater and get your room ready."

"How is she, Laurel?" he cut her off, urgency in his voice.

Laurel snapped her head towards him, biting her lip. "She could be better."

* * *

"Ben... We've only known each other for a month." Ebony said, closing the ring box and pulling him back up to stand.

He sighed. "I just... I feel a connection with you. You're the one I want to spend my life with."

"Are you sure?" she warily asked him. "I barely know you. We've only slept together once. There's thing that you are keeping from me. Is it a girl?"

Ben sat them both down on the couch and sighed. "It is a girl but... She's gone."

Ebony smiled sadly, kissing his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah... basically I met this girl and she accepted me for who was. I was a... juvenile back then and she didn't care. Her brother scared me away but I grew on him and he set me on the straight and narrow. I became a manager at his night club and the girl was my boss. We fell deeper in love and I knew that I wanted to spend my life with her. But then I got mentally ill. I didn't tell her but her brother knew. When she found out, she never saw me differently. She still wanted me. We were happy from then on until I got sent to jail for something I didn't do."

"What was it?"

"Not important. I didn't do it. That's when I got stabbed and nearly died. When I was better they released me after getting their guy. I told the girl that I had to leave, that she couldn't get hurt because I loved her too much. So I left and she followed me but I told her to go back home to her brother."

"That was stupid."

Ben chuckled. "Yeah. She was stubborn and we ended up sleeping together. But then I left her for good. She had to stay away from me. I wasn't good for her. But then a year later, I went back home to find out that she was dying."

Ebony comforted her boyfriend and kissed his head as he cried. "I went to see her and she kept saying all these cynical things like she knew she was dying. She told me to find someone, settle down and have kids but I told her that I only wanted to do those things with her. I told her I loved her and she said she loved me back. She told me that I should leave and never forget her. So I did and the day we talked, was the day she went into a coma. I haven't heard much from her brother now."

"I'm so sorry. Hey, maybe we could do her dying wish."

Ben looked up at her. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll marry you."

* * *

"What's her mom's name?" Laurel asked.

"Ebony," he replied immediately.

Theadora started to fuss and Laurel coughed a little, laughing at herself.

"Sorry, is she.. hungry? Or need to... you know..."

He laughed too, taking his daughter back. "I need to change her."

"What happened to Ebony?"

He sighed. "I have to change her. Be right back."

He got up and grabbed the baby bag.

"Firdt door on the left." Laurel helped him.

He nodded his thanks, heading for the bathroom just as there was a knock on the front door. He managed to securely enter and lock the bathroom door just as Laurel opened the door to find Oliver behind it.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey. How are you?"

Oliver shrugged. "I'm kind of at heads of what I should do. Even true love's kiss seems like a plausible solution." he laughed.

Laurel laughed too, giving him a tight hug. They spent five minutes, basking in the warmth from each other.

Their moment was broken when the bathroom door opened.

"Thanks, Laurel."

"Roy?"


	2. Curious Minds

**Thanks for the response guys! This will be in canon-ish with recent Arrow episodes.**

* * *

Ben drove past the sign with a grimace to his fiancée.

"Gotham? Really? Your brother lives here?"

"Yeah." Ebony grinned.

Ben smirked. "What, did he get sectioned into an asylum or something?"

"Why would you say that?" she laughed.

"Gotham is full of thugs and mental institutions."

"Well, my brother is a security guard at one of Gothams high rated asylum."

"Arkham?"

"Close enough,"

Ben continued to drive until they stopped outside a motel. It look well preserved but they highly doubted that it was the same for inside.

"It's just for a day."

"I'd rather stay at your brother's place."

Ebony chuckled. "Okay, fine. Just remember that we're only here for less than 24 hours."

"Yeah, just to get married."

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Roy,"

Roy stood still, cradling his daughter.

"Oliver," he smiled.

Oliver took a deep breath before hugging Roy as best as he could.

"God, it's been long. Who's this little angel?"

Roy blushed, handing Theadora over to Oliver's keen arms.

"Theadora. After Thea."

Oliver's eyes shot up to meet Roy's.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, and I've even got her a necklace to remind her of Thea." Roy said, showing Oliver and Laurel the small pendant necklace around his daughter's neck.

Oliver gulped. "We still haven't found a cure. She may die any day soon." he said, handing Theadora to Laurel. "I need to talk to you."

Laurel nodded at Roy and left the room, cooing at the young baby.

"What is it?"

Oliver sighed, rubbing his face as he placed his hands on his hips. "There's this thing... Nyssa says that it can save Thea but..."

"There's strings attached." Roy finished.

"She wants me to kill Malcom."

Roy raised an eyebrow . "Well are you going to?"

"He's Thea's father."

"Mybe there's another way. Maybe you could get him to willingly hand over the title and ring."

Oliver eyes met his in realisation. "You might be onto something."

* * *

""This isn't so bad." Ben mumbled, carrying their bags.

Ebony giggled and let them in with her key. "He's most likely to be at work,"

"When will he come home?"

Ebony led him to the kitchen with a shrug. "The hours are hopeless. There's no telling really."

Ben nodded and gestured up the stairs. "Shall we make ourselves at home?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ebony grinned, following him up the steps. She led him to a bedroom at the end of the hall. "Bathroom's through there," she said, pointing at the door on the left side of the room.

"Okay, I'll just freshen up then we can see what crappy TV we can find."

Ebony nodded with a grin and watched as he disappeared behind the door. She gently placed her hands on her stomach and whispered to herself.

"You okay there?"

"Eli!"

She turned and threw herself at her brother in a tight embrace.

"Hey sugar. When you told me that you wanted to stay, I got an early leave from work. But I have to work double tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry! Meet my fiancé, he's just in the bathroom."

Ben returned with a smile and was shocked to find another person in the room.

He held his hand out anyway. "I'm Ben, nice to meet you."

"Eli. Her brother," Eli laughed, shaking his hand. "Nice grip you got there, Ben."

"Thanks. Same to you."

Ebony looked between the two and smiled brightly. "Eli, why don't you pick up the suits for me?"

"Sure, be back in an hour. With Gotham's best pizza." He aimed the last bit at Ben. Probably to impress him.

When he had left, Ebony turned to face Ben.

"I have news."

"Yeah? What is it?" Ben asked with an unsure smile.

"I'm going to come right out and say it. I'm pregnant."

He almost missed it, awaiting her answer until he realised that it was her answer.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm pregnant! We're having a baby."

Ben stared in shock as his heart started to beat rapidly in his chest.

"A baby... I'm so happy." he breathed out, reminding himself to hug her tightly so she didn't clock on his fear or disappointment. She was supposed to be someone else. This child was supposed to be their child.

"We're going to be a family,"

"Yeah, we are." he replied.

* * *

""Where's the lucky girl?"

"Huh?"

Oliver gestured towards Theadora with a smile.

"Her mother. Where is she?"

Roy gulped as he realised that Laurel's eyes were trained on him too.

"She..."

Oliver's phone started to ring and he sighed. "It's Diggle. Excuse me," he said, leaving the room.

Laurel bit her lip in expectance. "You all right?"

Roy smiled. "Course I am. Now hand over my little angel."

Laurel chuckled, giving the child back to her father. "She looks just like you,"

"Yeah, she's a daddy's girl."

Oliver returned. "Thea's reacting to something. I need to talk to Malcom now. Laurel, you talk to Nyssa."

"Can I come?"

Oliver sighed. "You're a father now-"

"And so is Diggle."

"Fair enough. Felicity can babysit."

Laurel laughed. "Pretty sure that she would most likely dump the child with her mother."

"Either way, she better be free." Roy grinned, slipping Theadora's bag over his shoulder.

* * *

""We're finally married."

Ben smiled. "Yeah we are."

"I still wish you had your friends to witness as well."

"You mean Barry, Cisco and Caitlin? They're fine with it."

Ebony shrugged. "But still, they're kinda your family."

"Just really close friends. And they have jobs to do so I couldn't ask them to travel all the way here to Gotham."

"I guess. Let's get some ice cream. Baby wants ice cream."

Ben laughed. "Is that an excuse to get ice cream?"

"This will be an excuse to do anything I want. Now, come on!"

Ben rolled his eyes playfully and allowed his wife to drag him over to the ice cream palour across from the wedding officiates. Eli followed them with a smile and a hint of curiosity towards Ben.

He practically knew nothing about the guy and his face seemed awfully familiar. Wasn't he in the press or something? Shaking his head, Eli caught up and offered to pay, keeping his eyes trained on Ben.

There was something about him.


End file.
